It Will Be Me SasukeOC
by KateTheUchiha
Summary: Songfic By Melissa Etheridge. This is my first story. I would love your comments.


.com/watch?v=9NVdcPzo6qQ&feature=related

.com/albums/w94/ambergasser/anime_

Name: Akina

Age: 18

Village: Konoha

You walk through the village, just letting your feet drag on the ground. It is midnight but you can't sleep. You sit on a park bench and bury your face in your hands and cry uncontrollably, like you have done for the past year ever since he died.

Sasuke Uchiha, the love of your life and your best friend. He died on an A rank mission that he just had to have, to track down an Akatsuki spy. He thought that he could find Itachi and kill him. He was found three days later with his eyes, your favorite trait of his, gone completely. When you heard that you knew that it was Itachi that killed him. Since Itachi was going blind he though that if he had sasuke's eyes he would be able to see.

You look up suddenly. You could have sworn that you just heard his voice. There it is again. "Its ok". That's all you hear and then the voice stops. You stand and fell a tug on your very being. As you walk in that direction you feel complete and whole. You look up and you are at the cemetery.

You walk in and feel your feet pull you in the direction of your family's grave out of habit but you turn and head toward his grave instead. As you walk toward it you can feel his hand in yours, something you thought that you would never feel again.

You reach the grave and hold the key on a chain that he gave you. You knew your heart would never open again for the key to your heart is gone and is never coming back. You want to yell and you want to scream but instead you whisper "Sasuke, I Love You".

Why must life take from the people that don't have much and give to the people that have everything? If fate knew that Sasuke was going to die then why did they make you love him? It just isn't fair.

You run back to the house you shared and can't bear to leave, but you must. You start to pack your bags grabbing everything when you pick up something and feel a sudden pain. You drop it and look at your now bleeding hand.

You look down and see a picture, now covered in shattered glass. It is the picture of you and Sasuke on his 17th birthday, the first birthday after he came back from Orochimaru. He has a big glob of icing on his nose and is looking at it cross-eyed and you are laughing and tears are streaming down your face.

You feel your eyes start to prick with tears as you stare at it for what seems like hours. You lay it gently on top of the pile of clothing and zip up the bag. You begin to leave when you thing you should leave a note. You head to the fridge and find a pen and paper and wrote:

"_Too many memories. Had to leave. Don't look for me cause you won't find me.__"_

You put the note on the fridge. The next thing you remember is that it is dawn and you are at the gates. You turn and look at the village that has been your home since you were a little girl. You look to the path out and take your first step.

3 Years Later

You look at the moon and see his face still, just as you had 3 years ago. You tried the land of the waves all the way to the land of the sand to forget him. But everywhere you went he was there. So you went to the place that reminded you the most. Home. You went to the one place that you thought you would never go to again. Your house.

Nothing changed but everything was covered in dust. Except a picture that was put up recently, a picture of you and Sasuke at the Christmas party. A week before he was found. You turned and were hugged by the number one knucklehead ninja, Naruto. You break down and soon you are both crying.

You turn and smile. He starts to leave and you whispers "Thanks". He leaves and you decide to go to the graveyard. You stop by the flower shop and buy some white calla lilies.

You reach the graveyard and turn to your parent's graves. You lay a flower on each grave and turn to go to Sasuke's grave. You see it and a feeling of completeness washes over you. You place the last lily on his grave and turn to walk home. When you get there you put your stuff away and go to sleep. You never wake up.

Naruto comes to visit you and finds you in you in your bed. He starts to cry but is comforted by the fact that you are now in Sasuke's arms. They bury you next to him in autumn, with the leaves falling all around you.


End file.
